Conventionally, there have been proposed various types of mechanisms for preventing a locked state from being released and a glove compartment from being opened when an impact is applied to the glove compartment or a knob for unlocking the glove compartment (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
For example, when the knob is pushed by the impact, a protruded portion protruding from the knob is fitted in a concave groove of a lock main body, and blocks a rotation of the knob (see paragraph number [0017] and FIG. 4 of the Patent Document 1).
Also, when the impact is applied to the glove compartment, a stopper is deformed, and a lock portion is clamped, so that a rotation of the lock portion is blocked (pages 8, and 3 to 15, and FIG. 4 of the Patent Document 2).
Moreover, at the time of the crush of the vehicle, when an instrument panel is deformed, a rotation of a hook is blocked by a stopper portion (see paragraph numbers [0017] and [0018], and FIG. 4 of the Patent Document 3).